In Another Life
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: In another life, they were happy. In another life, they were married. In another life, they never met. In this life, he is murdered. Soulmates never have it easy. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Scream or it's characters.**

 **Brooke/Jake**

" **In Another Life "**

* * *

In life, people come across someone they feel an instant connection to, and they have no idea why them or how it is possible. Some people refer to this as soulmates. Soulmates can be friends or family or true loves. Some soulmates go through life and always get a happily ever after no matter the body, circumstance, or story.

These two soulmates are not that lucky.

* * *

In one life, they met at a college party. He was a typical frat boy- loud, brash, and horny. She was the typical popular girl- blonde, sassy, and rich.

They live their college lives going from party to party, drinking beer after beer, and having meaningless sex, to hid the emptiness they feel until one day they crash together, literally.

She's at the party with her roommate Emma and their friends. The girls are dressed to the nines and are planning on having fun. He and his brothers were happy to see how many hot girls came to their parties. When he catches sight of her, she's another blonde hair girl and it's not her red dress that catches his attention. It's her eyes, even from all the way across the room. It's her eyes that demand attention, they are lined with black pencil and her blue eyes are bright and dancing and he has never seen that shade of blue.

Sometime during the night, one of his brothers bumps into him, causing him to spill his drink all over her. She yells and slaps him. He watches her storm away and laughs.

He spends the next few days looking for her in his classes, in hopes to see her again. No luck.

However, he sees her at every party he goes to. He tries to strike up a conversation but she can hold a grudge like no one else. All he is able to get out of her is her name- Brooke, and that she is one year younger than him, but academically the same year as him. And she has a boyfriend, but she doesn't tell him that, he figures it out when he sees her making out with the same guy three parties in a row.

He tries to get her out of his head, and the next few parties involve, Amanda, Maya, Becky, and Emily. All pretty girls, but none hold a candle to Brooke.

Then her boyfriend cheats her on her and he was there to pick up the pieces when he finds her crying in the corner. She's drunk and out of control and he tucks her into his bed and sleeps outside the door to make sure she is okay. She leaves without saying goodbye. She sits next to him in the quad one day and they somehow end up hooking up at a party but when she tries to leave the next morning, he asks her to stay so she did. The next time they hook up she stays again. It becomes a pattern for them and soon her stuff in his closet and he's meeting her parents.

Somehow they make it into adult life and before they know it they have been married for five years.

Then coming home from work, he stops by to pick up blueberries and as he's driving back, he's hit by a drunk driver.

He leaves behind an eight-month pregnant Brooke and a four-year-old daughter.

* * *

In another life, she the cool ice queen of the business world rising to the top on her own merit and not her father's name, and he's nothing more than the man who fixes her coffee every morning she comes in. He's a college drop out, having to take care of his fifteen-year-old sister when their parents are murdered.

Their meetings start with a small note, a gesture to make her smile. Something he does for most of his customers, only hers are written on paper.

When she reads the _have a good day_ written in block letters, she tosses it. She has no time to be a sweet girl in the cruel male world of business. She worked hard to make it to the top and no handsome rugged barista is going to make her head turn.

But that doesn't stop him. And she can't stop her head from turning and her heart from speeding up whenever he smiles at her.

Every morning, every coffee there is a new note and she begins to keep them in a box. On bad work days, she goes home gets comfortable and reads the little notes.

When she has a rough day at work, she leaves her office and goes in during lunch time, he gives her a muffin and a smile. The muffin calms her down and by the time she goes back to the office, she's on cloud nine.

She begins to take her lunches where he works and over time she gets his name-Jake.

One day she asks him to join her and they exchange numbers. Eventually, he asks her out on a date and they go see a late movie and he walks her to her door. One date becomes two and two dates become more and she ends up meeting his sister Emma and her boyfriend, Kieran. She begins to spend weekends with him and she finds herself in love.

It becomes a worldwide secret love affair.

But like all secrets, the truth comes out and the consequences are devasting when the media catches sight of her leaving his house one Monday morning and another time leaving the OBYN.

When the truth comes out, she puts all she has into keeping her company afloat as he tries supports her. However, the media makes matter worse and does the attitude at work when they find out that Jake is just a lowly barista. They don't last long, the stress killing them. She ends up marrying a friend of her father's in order to save her company and her reputation.

* * *

In another life, he's Jake the policeman and she's Brooke the thief. She's seductive and he's charming and they spend years playing cat and mouse with each other. Teasing each other into submission, falling into bed with each other under false names and personas. Until she is shot and he drinks himself into oblivion.

However not all their lives are sad. In one life, she's the princess engaged to him, a stranger prince from a land far away. They fight but fall in love and unite the kingdoms under each other. They have kids and grow old together and they die within a year of each other. Her of poison wine, him of a broken heart.

* * *

In other happy life, they are childhood friends and high school go through all the typical high school stuff and fall in love their junior year after numerous failed attempts. They go to prom are named King and Queen. They do go away for college and do long distance until they move in together and eventually they get married. They have kids and the picket fence. He coaches little league and she bakes cookies, they both go on dates every weekend and are still madly in love even 60 years later, when she gets breast cancer, and beats it. They get the grandkids and the porch swing and die of old age, happy and together, having had lived a long and full life.

* * *

In some lives, they never meet, they simply go through their days feeling like they are missing something. But how can you miss something you never had? How can you miss someone you never met? How can you go through life never feeling that intensity, that love. That being said, they did marry other people in these lives, but it was never the same.

Some say that those lives, the ones where they never meet are cruel but compared to this? Those lives are blessings.

* * *

In this life, there is no happy ever after. Their time is cut too short with her standing in front of her entire school covered in blood as his body tumbles down to rest in front of her. She screams because her heart is broken and because the sight is gruesome.

They had barely gotten together after years of banter and friendship. They had gotten through near death experiences, and messy relationships, and trust issues, and horny teachers, and a serial killer only for the serial killer to get the best of them after they thought they were safe.

Her staring at his dead body with his blood all over the floor and all over her is the cruelest, most heartbreaking sight in the world. They had barely time to live, only 17 and still young and in love, before its all ripped away from them both. this is no accident, this is murder.

She throws herself into a pool, letting the memories wash over her, as she wishes she could drown and die. She cries and screams and mourns in private because no one knows what's it like to lose your soulmate.

* * *

 **Hey, Wallflowers!**

 **Hope you guys liked this! Let me know what you think.** **Love you, Wallflowers.**

 **-Queen**


End file.
